


Flooding Heat

by rosescooper



Series: Roisa Sin Week '16 [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral, Roisa, Roisa Sin Week, Student/Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosescooper/pseuds/rosescooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of the Roisa Sin Week.</p><p>When Luisa arrives at night at the campus to pick up something she has forgotten, she's is surprised by her Professor still being inside the lecture hall, finishing up her work.<br/>As she realizes that Ms. Ruvelle is in possession of what's she come for, she has to earn it back. And she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flooding Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really dying during this week, and we've just started.
> 
> Day 2 is Student/Teacher and I chose to pair it with Oral.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I'm looking forward to keep dying this week.

Hoping the doors to the building would still be open, she turned off the engine of her car and opened the door. The night was colder than anticipated and she shivered slightly, wrapping her arms around her own body as she was just wearing a thin dress that didn't even reach her knees.  
She started moving towards the main doors and stopped briefly as she saw a dull light in one of the classrooms. She forced herself to keep walking and uttered a quiet “Yes!” as the doors were still open. Quickly, she found her way to the stairs and up to the second floor of the rather small campus building. She didn't stop to look around, instead she kept a steady pace as she quietly moved through the hallway towards the lit room. 

Carefully, she opened the door up just a crack, making sure she would not be interrupting. It was almost 10 pm and she just knew a handful of professors or students that would still be in the building at this time.

“Luisa!” She jumped as she heard her name being called from inside the room but quickly relaxed as she saw the red head stand next to the podium and a small desk.  
She slid into the room, letting the door fall shut as she walked to stand next to the professor she knew all too well. She had rarely seen such a young but smart mind and every time the blue eyes lay on her she felt a wave of arousal flood her entire system. And this time was no different.  
“Professor” She said, her smile as cheeky and teasing as ever.  
“I thought your next class was in the morning.” The red head raised an eyebrow, surprised at why the brunette was standing in the room.  
“I forgot my phone” Luisa answered, scanning the room for where she had been sat a few hours earlier.  
“I know” Rose held up the device, slightly waving with it at Luisa.  
The brunette smiled thankful, taking a step forward to get it but Rose quickly hid her her behind her back.  
“Rose!” Luisa argued, her body shivering as she saw the arousal take over Rose's body as Luisa was now barely a step away from her.

Rose didn't answer. Instead she closed the gap between them, only millimeters separating their bodies. She smirked as she saw the brunette trying to gasp for air, her eyes fixed on Rose's breasts. Leaning in as to kiss her, she pressed her chest against Luisa's, her hands still not touching her lover's body but Luisa's hands already tightly wrapped around her. She brushed her lips over Luisa's, feeling her warm breath and the excitement taking over her lover.  
“Work for it” She clashed their lips together, placing a demanding kiss in Luisa's lips as her tongue explored the inner of her lover's mouth.

Luisa groaned, pulling Rose closer so their waist were pressed together just like their upper bodies were. She let her hands wander all over Rose's body, trying to find a way to get her out of her clothes.  
Grabbing her by the hips, she started moving towards the desk behind Rose, bending her over backwards. She broke the kiss, her hand firmly on Rose's chest pinning her down as her other hand brushed down the redhead’s neck, drawing circles on her collarbones and down her breasts.  
With a swift and demanding movement, Luisa opened up Rose's blouse, exposing her upper body and the white bra covering the redhead’s soft breasts. Luisa looked at her in awe, a quiet smirk forming on her lips as she continued to run her hand down Rose's body, brushing her skin and finding pleasure in the way her lover's body arched and a little moan escaped her rosy lips.  
She saw her close the blue eyes and slowly throw her head back, enjoying every seconds of Luisa's touch on her naked skin.  
When Luisa reached the bottom of Rose's torso, she stopped, her hand finding her own chest to play with.  
“Lu” Rose groaned in disappointment and confusion.  
Luisa grinned, her thighs tightly wrapped around her lover's hips, her one hand still pinning her down to the desk. Rose didn't try to free herself, instead she tried to reach for Luisa to pull her back in, but Luisa knew to stay out of her reach. She heard Rose whimper and felt her waist arch against hers, her lover trying to make every possible contact with her.

As their centers touched, Luisa realized how wet she had truly gotten and feeling the arousal flood to her middle, she leaned in, placing rough but heated kisses on Rose's stomach. Catching the redhead off guard, Luisa heard a loud moan escape her lover's lips, echoing in the empty lecture hall.  
“Stay like that” She demanded, her eyes fixed on the red head’s as she released her chest and knelt down to be closer to her center. She started brushing her hands up and down her legs, pushing her skirt up more and more with every time her hands reached her thighs.

Rose did as she was asked, knowing Luisa would not give her what she wanted otherwise. She threw back her head, opening her mouth to a silent and surrendered moan. Her eyes falling shut as Luisa started placing soft kisses where her hands had brushed her skin, making Rose's body tremble of excitement. She groaned out of arousal as the kisses began to get rougher and more heated, Luisa's hands now finding their way to the upper parts of her inner thighs, her nails softly pressed into her lover's flesh.  
“I didn't hear you, professor. Would you mind repeating the question?” Luisa asked, gently forcing her legs apart, her tongue licking roughly over her lover's underwear. She stopped for a second, looking at Rose grin and opening her mouth to a louder, more passionate moan.

“That's more like it.” She smirked, resuming to kissing her thighs, this time slower, taking her time to place every kiss and waiting for the shiver Rose's legs that followed after her lips touched the naked skin.  
She felt Rose's hands in her hair, desperately trying to move her where she wanted her. Where she needed her. Feeling the warm arousal flooding her middle.  
“Lu” she moaned loudly, her fingers grabbing the brunette’s hair. “Please” she whimpered, arching her back and slightly moving her waist closer to Luisa.  
But the brunette still had her hands firmly on the top of her thighs, keeping her from moving her waist too much.  
“Patience, professor” she whispered with a soft and teasing voice as she started circling the redhead’s soft skin with the tip of her tongue, leaving a trace of trembles and shivers as she moved up her thigh.

Every touch send a million sparks up Rose's spine. Every spark racing up her spine made her entire body tremble of lust. Every tremble of her body made her lose more and more control over herself. And with every time she lost control she heard loud moans escape her dry lips.  
She tightened the grip on Luisa's hair, softly but firmly guiding her to her middle which was flooded. Quite literally flooded.  
She couldn't see what Luisa was doing, as she was still bent backwards and Luisa was kneeling down. But as she felt her lover's tongue push aside her underwear she groaned loudly, whimpering and arching her back in anticipation of what was yet to come.

She smiled as she felt her lover's body tremble beneath her, grabbing her thighs even tighter and pulling her waist closer to her mouth. She pushed aside the wet fabric, slightly brushing her flat tongue over Rose's sex, making her shiver and a moan escape her aroused lover.  
“Well, someone got excited”  
“Fuck, shut up” Rose moaned as Luisa slowly moving her tongue into her, mostly to taste her lover and to tease her.  
She released one of her thighs, her hand opening up her legs from between her hips even more, her tongue moving to her clit, circling it very, very slowly.  
She placed two fingers flat on the outside of Rose's sex, softly swiping them down and sucking them dry as they were dripping of Rose's excitement.  
She ran her fingertips over Rose's inner thigh as she sucked on Rose's clit, taking pleasure in every groan, every shiver, every arching of her back and every “fuck” that escaped her lover's dry mouth.  
Her hand moving back towards Rose's warm center, she entered her with one finger first, the other two following as she felt her waist press onto her touch.  
Her tongue adjusted to the roughly faster pace of her fingers, getting aroused by the sound of her mouth and fingers in Rose's dripping sex.  
As Rose fell quiet, Luisa eased back, not being ready to push her off the edge just yet.  
“Lu!” She heard the disappointment and desperate response, but Luisa didn't listen. She started placing sticky kisses all over Rose's middle, slowly sucking as her lips released her moist skin to move to the next inch of her center.  
“You wanted me to work, I only do A’s.” Luisa smirked between placing warm kisses on her thighs. “Or O’s”  
With those words, she traced her tongue up her thigh, placing a firm and sucking kiss on her clit, her fingers inside Rose resuming the task of pleasing the surrendered woman who could not hold back on her moans any longer. And who threatened to fall over the edge much quicker than Luisa had intended her to.  
But by now, Luisa was alright with that thought.

Rose's hands kept Luisa's head in place as her tongue worked wonders on her, flooding her center with a warm and sparkling feeling. She moved in the rhythm of her lover's thrusts, as she felt a million sparks shoot down her spine and bundle up inside of her, feeling herself dripping past Luisa's fingers.  
She threw her head back, moaning and tightening her grip on Luisa's hair as she threatened to come.  
She felt the brunette's hand on her thigh tighten and her tongue fastening, knowing all too well the effect she was having on her.  
“Lu-” She begged as the brunette fastened her thrust and pace of her tongue.

She placed rough licks on her clit with her flat tongue, mixing it with firm circlings by the tip of her tongue, getting aroused at how wet her lover had gotten.  
“Say it” She demanded, her lips sticky and her tongue warm from Rose's middle.  
“Fuc-” But Luisa had not waited for her to say it. Within seconds the brunette flooded her lover's body with an overwhelming orgasm, making her thoughts spiral and her body tremble uncontrollably.  
She opened her mouth to a fairly loud moan, surrendering to the warm and pulsing feeling in her center. She felt Luisa's tongue lick over her clit and her fingers still move inside her as she closed her eyes and was sent right into another spiraling wave of sparks and waves of heat covering her entire body. She arched her back, her hands pressing Luisa closer to her middle as her muscles tenses up and her toes curled.

She licked over her dripping sex one or two more times as Rose's muscles relaxed and she collapsed onto the desk, her legs falling shut as Luisa came back up, slowly kissing her from the bottom of her torso all the way up to her mouth, her own tongue and lips still sticky and warm from her lover's arousal.  
“Can I now please have my phone, professor? I believe that was a very smooth O+”


End file.
